DESCRIPTION: In this pilot project, we propose to attempt to identify and isolate genes which differ in expression between the ILS and ISS strains of mice and which may play a role in the observed deferential ethanol sensitivity of t strains. These studies are designed to complement the candidate gene approach to identifying genes related t deferential ethanol sensitivity between the LS and SS mice by identifying differences in gene expression would not necessarily be revealed through the candidate gene approach. In order to maximize the chances any observed differences in gene expression do play a role in deferential ethanol sensitivity, we will use in studies congenic cell in which an allele for a confirmed QTL (LORE 2) for either the ILS and ISS strains been transferred reciprocally onto the ELS or ISS background. RNA from the cortex and cerebellum of co and congenic mice will be examined using the technique of deferential display of MRNA, which will detection of both increases and decreases in the expression of discrete MRNA species. Bands show difference in expression will be cloned, sequenced and further tested for confirmation of expression differences. Investigations to establish whether a link exists between the expression level of these differentially expressed RNA species and ethanol sensitivity will be the subject of future studies.